


Be Gentle

by Monsieur



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manhandling, More light-hearted than it should be, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur/pseuds/Monsieur
Summary: Vader makes the mistake of handling Luke roughly at Cloud City.---Read the tags.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> If this shows up in your inbox: I'm so sorry.

"Impressive...most impressive," Vader mused as he clipped the familiar lightsaber to his belt. He looked upon his son ascending the carbonite hoses in silence. When disarmed, distancing was a prudent tactic against a melee opponent. Unfortunately for Luke, the Sith was effective beyond his lightsaber's reach.

Vader stretched out his free hand, mechanical fingers curling as he bent the Force to his will. This fight must not be prolonged, lest they lose themselves to their tempers and do something irreversible. He had seen enough of Luke's skills; his hatred can be cultivated later. He slowly clenched his fist.

His son might be powerful in the Force, but Vader was _trained_. "However, this ends now."

The hoses burst open in a blast of tibanna gas. Luke spluttered, hands slipping, and tumbled from his precocious position. He collided with something solid. Something that decidedly wasn't the metal flooring.

Arms of durasteel and leather clasped around his back soon after, holding him close. An exhale from a distinctive respirator followed. Luke's mind screamed at him to struggle, to fight, to do something, but his body wouldn't respond. All he could do was to look up and stare into the dark lenses of his father and Ben's killer.

"You're mine now, Skywalker," Vader said. Something like satisfaction colored his voice. But Luke didn't have time to ponder the nuances before Vader turned him around, one hand easily taking both of his wrists in a solid, unyielding grip.

Luke didn't dignify Vader with a response and fought against the hold wildly. He couldn't even get the cyborg to even budge in his adrenaline. Panic. Panic began to settle down in the pit of his stomach. He pushed himself to remember his meditations, to pace his breathing. But there was no escape.

Vader was a cyborg, so perhaps _that_ part might still be man? Without thinking of it further, Luke twisted his arms and aimed his knee at Vader's crotch. His knee impacted leather-covered metal, rather than leather-covered flesh.

The Sith didn't take to that specific move too well. His other hand came up and grabbed the back of Luke's neck, pushing the young man forward. He stumbled before being forced against the consoles. The lever dug into his stomach. Vader heard a gasp, but the body underneath his hands stilled.

"Cease your useless struggles," he snarled, feeling more angry than he ought to be at the maneuver. His fingers pressed warningly over Luke's neck. "Your effort to escape is futile at best and an annoyance at worst. I will not hesitate in subduing you with... _other_ methods."

Luke didn't retort. Not immediately.

"You—you don't want to do that," Luke said, out of breath and utterly lacking in any anger that the Sith was expecting.

Vader can taste his fear in the Force, yes, but he also sensed something else. Something familiar, but ultimately out of his grasp. It frustrated him but it mattered not _now_. He must escort Luke to his shuttle before those other rebels do something foolish, like mounting a rescue.

"Then cooperate," Vader said and pushed him up. "Walk."

Luke complied after a moment of indecision, walking in front while the Sith held his wrists tight. He stumbled up the steps, his stride faltering after Vader's long ones every so often. 

They entered the emptied corridors in silence.

"Can you ease up your grip? It hurts," Luke said suddenly. They hadn't passed any stationed officers or troopers yet, but already he sounded uncomfortable and out of breath.

Beneath his helmet, Vader frowned at his son's flushed neck. He didn't think their fight or this little stroll would exert the boy that much. Endurance would be one of the many things he would have to work on.

"I didn't peg you to be so frail," Vader replied and picked up his pace in response. He didn't want to hear one more word of complaint, not until he reached the Executor. Luke's comfort would come second. Because of his long strides, he had to almost haul Luke through the city.

"I— _kriff_ —Slow down! I—Stop!" Luke yelled and lashed out, stomping on Vader's foot in a childish fit. It didn't hurt, not at all, but it certainly snapped at the anxiety the Sith had been building up.

Vader spun Luke around, because apparently having his back prone to the Dark Lord wasn't enough to frighten him into submission. His fingers were around that tender neck once again, squeezing tighter this time. He pushed up against him so sudden and quick that Luke's head slammed against the white walls.

" _Ah_."

The sound sent a tingle down his spine. He felt strange, aggressive. He growled as he lifted Skywalker off the ground, sliding him up the wall with one hand. He pressed himself closer to his son, so close that their bodies were touching. "I told you to cooperate—"

He stopped, unable to continue. Luke's pupils were dilated, unfocused and his eyes rolled back. His mouth hung open, eyebrows laxed even with his durasteel fingers gripping his neck. Something hard was pressed against his stomach. Had he missed a blaster? No, Luke's holster was empty. Then what was—

"That isn't my blaster," Luke choked out, his voice thin. "Let me go and don't look down."

Vader looked down. Spacer outfits often lacked particular necessities compared to those living under an atmosphere. As a result, they usually didn't leave anything to the imagination.

There was a tiny wet spot in Luke's rebel fatigues.

It wasn't urine, no. 

It was worse.

He couldn't let go of Luke fast enough, backpedaling away faster than he had moved in decades. His son crumbled to the ground, coughing violently.

"I, _no_ —this is wrong. This is beyond wrong," he said, trying to catch words that couldn't even begin to describe the flurry of emotions going through his head. Darth Vader didn't trip over his words. He didn't hesitate to say what had to be said.

But Luke's moan and expression replayed in his mind.

"You don't think I feel bad?" Luke snarked, rubbing at his tender throat. "I told you to stop but no, 'I'm Darth Vader and I can't afford a shred of decency'."

Vader couldn't believe he had the audacity to joke right now.

"Luke, I will not have your cheek. You do not understand the severity of what you've done. You do not realize our relationship yet."

"Oh, so we're on first name bases now? We have a relationship now? Is your first name Darth or Vader? Which do you prefer me to moan?" Luke continued bitingly, as if he hadn't just orgasmed in his pants a minute earlier.

"No, no, no. You do not understand." His respirator was working overtime to keep up with his blind panic. The moan. His son's expression. "No, _I am your father._ "

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Luke stared at him in disbelief. "Are. Are you trying to turn me off? Because that is definitely not the thing to say."

"For the love of—" Luke couldn't see his eyes through the helmet but Vader shut them tight nonetheless. The pain from contorting his scars couldn't even match the utter horror running through him right now.

And when the image of his son's eyes rolling back in pleasure invaded his mind again, that horror turned into something else. If he could gulp, he would.

"Search your feelings, child," Vader said. Tired, accepting. "The Force will assert the truth."

The Force shifted between them, unabiding and all-revealing. There was no hiding anything between them now. Luke peered into Vader's lenses, and he knew that his father was staring right back.

Finally, Luke asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"First, we take care of _that_." Vader hauled Luke to his feet and shoved him into a vacant room.

"'We'?" Luke didn't have to sound so horrified, not after all he had done and said.

Vader followed Luke in.

"Yes, _we_."

With a wave of his hand, the door behind them closed.


End file.
